Throm
Email: RUSSELL.C.PEARSON@tenethealth.com Description Eye Color: Bright blue Hair Color: Sandy Blond with red and gold Height: 5' 2 Weight: 100 Age: 15 Place of Origin: Andor Stats Rank: Trainee Weaopon Score: 5 Philosophy: Not Choosen Yet Primary Weapon: Secondary Weapon: Tertiary Weapon: History My birth was not usual, born as the bastard son of a Andorian noble (5th cousin 2 marriages removed from the royal line) and his wife's maid. My mother was kept as a maid to provide for my welfare and to remind him of his indiscretion. Growing up as an errand boy of the estate I ran everywhere I was sent. My mother and I were looked upon with pity in the village near the estate. The local villagers would let me help with their trades and taught me things about life. The tailor showed me how to measure and sew. The baker showed me how bread baked and let me help with firewood. The blacksmith let me work the billows and even let me hit a few strokes with his hammer now and then. I always watched the guards practicing in the yard. Afterward I would find a stick and try to mimic what I saw them doing. Several of the younger guards would play and tussle with me when they were not on duty. Last year the sergeant at arms pulled me from my usual place on the fence and was showing me what to do with my stick when from behind a booming voice said, "What are you doing." The sergeant turned around to find the captain of the guard standing there and mumbled out an apology while trying to push me to the side. Then a few minutes later the sergeant returned and handed me a training sword. "That stick is too light. This will get you used to the weight of a real one." From then on I was by the sergeant every day at practice time learning the form "Heron walks on water". This past Bel Tine my mother died. Well really 3 days before during the preparations my mother was killed in an accident. The cart of meats for the feast ran over her when the horse was spooked. I couldn't stand going back to the room we shared so I spent the next day wandering around the estate in a daze. The sergeant at arms came looking for me when I didn't show for practice and we talked. He mainly focused on his training days before he came to work there. Nothing helped. Later I overheard the master and mistress fighting and when a servant left the room and the door was left ajar I heard the words "Now that she is gone there is nothing left for him." Then a response from the mistress "But you can't just throw him out after all he is..." The master cut her off with "No, but he can't stay here any longer. Maybe we can send him to my cousin." The image of this cousin flashed through my mind a fat slob of a man with no morals who mauled every woman who got within reach and bellowed when his wine was empty. No thanks. Not for me. I ran to the barracks and pestered the guard on duty to help me find the sergeant. I begged the sergeant to help me and he said all he could do was to write a recommendation to the leader of the Caemlyn guards. When I go to Caemlyn they had no room for a nobody. I hired on a merchant caravan as a horse handler for food and a little coin. They were heading to the white tower. The trip was uneventful if not boring. I continued practicing my form "Heron walks on water" with my practice sword. Before I knew it I looked up to the horizon and there stood the tower in all its glory. I stood stock still, mouth agape just staring at it until someone yell out. "Wake the kid!" The next morning I arrived at the bridge and asked the first guard where to find the captain of the guard. Once presented to him I tried to wrangle my nerves and stand at attention. When he acknowledged me I crossed my right fist over my heart and bowed to him then handed him the letter. "Throm, sir" I studdered. "And...?" He said. Sweat beading on my forehead I continue "And I was told at Caemlyn they did not have room for more trainees. They suggested to come to the tower if I wanted to learn to fight." After looking at the wrinkled and smudged letter the captain agreed to assign me a mentor to see if I was tower guard material. Category:WS 5 Category:Trainee Category:Biographies Category:Warder Bios